Season Three
Season Three of the Outlander television series premiered September 10, 2017.TRUE LOVE IS NEVER LOST. STARZ ANNOUNCES SEASON THREE RETURN OF HIT ORIGINAL SERIES "OUTLANDER" ON SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 10TH AT 8PM ET/PT – July 11, 2017. It airs on a new night and time from the previous two seasons, moving from Saturdays at 9 p.m. to Sundays at 8 p.m. It consists of 13 episodes, adapting the content of the third book of the series, Voyager. Filming for Season Three commenced on August 21, 2016,Maril Davis Twitter status – August 21, 2016.Sam Heughan Twitter status – August 21, 2016. and wrapped on June 16, 2017.Outlander STARZ Twitter Status Season Synopsis The third season of Outlander picks up right after Claire travels through the stones to return to her life in 1948. Now pregnant, she struggles with the fallout of her sudden reappearance and its effect on her marriage to her first husband, Frank. Meanwhile, in the 18th century, Jamie suffers from the aftermath of his doomed last stand at the historic Battle of Culloden, as well as the loss of Claire. As the years pass, Jamie and Claire attempt to make a life apart from one another, each haunted by the memory of their lost love. The budding possibility that Claire can return to Jamie in the past breathes new hope into Claire's heart... as well as new doubt. Separated by continents and centuries, Claire and Jamie must find their way back to each other. As always, adversity, mystery, and adventure await them on the path to reunion. And the question remains: when they find each other, will they be the same people who parted at the standing stones, all those years ago? Cast |-|Series Regulars= *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall (13/13) *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser (13/13) *César Domboy as Fergus Fraser (7/13) *Lauren Lyle as Marsali MacKimmie (6/13) *John Bell as Young Ian Murray (5/13) *David Berry as Lord John Grey (4/13) *Steven Cree as Ian Murray (4/13) *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Murray (3/13) *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall (3/13) / Black Jack Randall (1/13) |-|Recurring Cast= *Keith Fleming as Lesley (8/13) *James Allenby-Kirk as Hayes (8/13) *Gary Young as Mr. Willoughby (7/13) *Wil Johnson as Joe Abernathy (4/13) *Charlie Hiett as Captain Leonard (4/13) *Sophie Skelton as Brianna Randall (3/13) *Mark Hadfield as Archibald Campbell (3/13) *Alison Pargeter as Margaret Campbell (3/13) *Richard Rankin as Roger Wakefield (2/13) *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser (2/13) *Sam Hoare as Harold Grey (2/13) *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis Duncan (2/13) *Cyrielle Debreuil as Madame Jeanne (2/13) *Paul Brightwell as Sir Percival Turner (2/13) *Ian Reddington as Harry Tompkins (2/13) *Richard Dillane as Captain Raines (2/13) *Albie Marber as Elias Pound (2/13) *Nigel Betts as Aloysius Murphy (2/13) |-|Guest Stars= *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie (1/13) *Bill Paterson as Ned Gowan (1/13) *Romann Berrux as Fergus (1/13) *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart (1/13) *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie (1/13) *Iona Claire as Fiona Graham (1/13) *Emma Campbell-Jones as Mary MacNab (1/13) *Hannah James as Lady Geneva Dunsany (1/13) *Tanya Reynolds as Lady Isobel Dunsany (1/13) *Rupert Vansittart as Lord William Dunsany (1/13) *Beth Goddard as Lady Louisa Dunsany (1/13) *James Cameron Stewart as Lord Ellesmere (1/13) *Clark Butler as Willie (1/13) *Layla Burns as Joan (1/13) *Conor McCarry as Young Jamie (1/13) *Cora Tsang as Janet Murray (1/13) *Robert Cavanah as Jared Fraser (1/13) *Chanelle De Jager as Annekje Johansen (1/13) *Nick Fletcher as Father Fogden (1/13) *Vivi Lepori as Mamacita (1/13) *Thapelo J Sebogodi as Temeraire (1/13) Episodes Production Notes *June 1, 2016 – Starz announced that Outlander would be renewed for at least two more seasons. *June 30, 2016 – Showrunner Ronald D. Moore and writers Matthew B. Roberts, , and will return to write for Seasons Three and Four, and will be joined by new writers Luke Schelhass, Karen Campbell, Joy Blake, and Shannon Goss.Diana Gabaldon Facebook – June 30, 2016. *August 21, 2016 – Sam Heughan began filming for Season Three. *August 29, 2016 – David Berry was announced to play older Lord John Grey. *September 20, 2016 – Two casting announcements made: Wil Johnson as Joe Abernathy and John Bell as Young Ian Murray. *September 29, 2016 – César Domboy was announced to play older Fergus. *October 3, 2016 – Lauren Lyle was announced to play Marsali. Multimedia Videos Outlander Season 3 Official Trailer STARZ Outlander This Season on Outlander STARZ Outlander Season 3 Critical Acclaim STARZ Outlander Claire's Journey STARZ Outlander Parallel Lives STARZ Outlander The Reunion of the Centuries Trailer STARZ Outlander Jon Gary Steele Season 3 Interview STARZ Outlander Season 3 Promise Tease STARZ Images Promotional= S3-Jamie-printshop.jpg S3-Frank-Claire-promo.jpg |-|Stills= S03E03-still12.jpg S3-Claire-Ship.jpg S3-Claire-Frank.jpg S03E06-still7.jpg S3-Roger-Claire-Brianna.jpg S3-EW-jamie-fergus.jpg S03E03-still13.jpg S03E03-still11.jpg S3-Claire-Brianna.jpg Sam-heughan-as-jamie-fraser_outlander-book-three.jpg S03E03-still15.jpg S3-Jamie.jpg S03E03-still14.jpg TVG-S3Claire.jpg EW-S3JF.jpg Season_3_Claire,_Frank,_and_Brianna.jpg EW-S3BJR.jpg EW-S3BJR&JF.jpg EW-S3Claire.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= S3-BTS-david-berry.jpg References See also Category:Seasons Category:Television series